Betrothed
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Under the influence of XANA's spell, Heinrich and Anna force Ulrich and Sissi to wed...but will anyone intervene ?


Betrothed

Note: A Code Lyoko reincarnated earth fan fiction. Takes place before "Warriors Rising". A XANA influenced Heinrich Stern forces a wedding between Elisabeth and Ulrich to save his Hamburg based oil company from going belly-up. Will the two go through with the wedding or will help intervene ?

Chapter 1--I'm Getting Married...to Sissi?!

It was a fairly normal day at Kadic Academy. Ulrich had received word that his parents were coming to the school. Ulrich and Odd were feeding Kiwi when Jim knocked on the door. Getting up to answer the door, Odd and Ulrich noticed a pleased look on Jim's face.

"I need to take you to Mr. Delmas' office, Ulrich. Your parents are here. They say they have some good news.", Jim said, joyfully.

A few minutes later, the three guys headed to the principal's office and Odd was asked to wait outside.

"Tch. It's not fare. I thought I would be hearing some good news as well, like 'Odd, you're grades are magnificent. Keep this up and we might have to _advance_ you a grade. But noooo...Ulrich gets called to hear from Mr. Delmas. I never get any good news...", Odd thought to himself, slumping forward somewhat. He fished his Tamagotchi out of his pocket and started playing with it to pass the time.

Jean-Pierre seemed positively giddy for someone who is usually so stoic. Anna and Hienrich were in the office to deliver the good news to him themselves.

"In a few days, you'll be coming back to Germany with Sissi to get married.", Heinrich said, happily.

"WHAT ?!", Ulrich screamed at the top of his lungs. Odd stopped playing with his Tamagotchi and turned to listen to what was taking place.

"I will not go through with it ! You can't make me !", Ulrich said, pounding his fist on Jean-Pierre's desk in defiance. He was Sissi's _friend_. Any romantic inclination he had once had for her had long since disappeared since she had started dating Odd. Odd's expression turned into one of rage and hurt when he realized what was coming to pass.

"Ulrich please. Calm down. Listen to your father.", Anna said, gently, placing her hand on Ulrich's strong shoulder.

"If I don't do this, my oil company will go bankrupt. Sissi's family is rich. Her family already agreed to the arrangement.", Heinrich said, in a stately tone. Ulrich remained silent.

"She probably didn't go through with it without complaining either...I can't believe this is happening. I suppose neither of us really have a choice in the matter. What a drag...", Ulrich thought, sighing sharply. "A private jet will come by in a few days to pick you up. I suggest you get ready, son.", Heinrich suggested.

Ulrich slumped further down in his chair. This wasn't going to be an enjoyable experience at all.

Chapter 2—Worst Day Imaginable

Though Hamburg was splendid and the church seemed to come right out of Hanz Christien Andersen's fairy tales, Ulrich wasn't speaking to anyone, let alone his parents.

"He's probably overcome with joy and has no words to explain his euphoria.", Heinrich said, trying not to get choked up, but didn't wish to cry in front of his son, though his tears were that of happiness rather than of sadness. His mother had already cried in elation upon seeing her son looking like a fine young gentleman and was looking forward to seeing what young Elisabeth would look like in her bridal gown.

Although it seemed like a rather blissful, lovely day for a wedding, Jim had been the first to think that something was wrong with all of it. Odd had decided to accept his fate, without even speaking out in protest, which was unlike him. The others wondered what was wrong with him, but like him, suspected everything was legitimate and nothing was out of place. Jim was the only one that felt everything was wrong. He needed to do something about this before it was too late. Even if it meant he would have to make a fool of himself, he didn't want to encourage his friends from making the biggest mistake of their lives.

Sissi fidgeted in her dress as ladies she didn't even know put on her makeup and tied up her hair in a topknot. A wreath of forget-me-nots and laurel strung with lavender made her crown that held her bridal veil in place. When her makeup was complete, she gazed in the mirror and hardly recognized herself. She wanted to cry, but knew if she did, her mascara would run, and the makeup artists would have to apply it all over again.

So, she sucked in some air, bit her bottom lip and kept herself from crying.

Waiting in the church, Ulrich rocked back and forth on his feet and crossed his arms. He thought of a strange irony lurking within the back of his mind. If he didn't want to go through with this wedding, why did he want it to be through so quickly ? It was almost as if he was wishing his very life away. But he was going through with his parent's wishes, like a good son would. He loathed every moment of this experience. His cummerbund was far too tight, and the fabric of the tuxedo was itchy. But soon, very soon, it would be over, thankfully.

Jim was fidgeting in the pew, unable to bear anymore of this torture. He had to do something, and quickly. His stomach had been tying up in knots at a normally jovial occasion, so something had to be up.

"Jeramie...psst !", Jim said, as unobtrusively as he could.

"Jim, shhh ! We're in church, now's not the time.", Jeramie said, sounding rather paternal.

"This is important. I need you to do something quickly.", Jim said, hurriedly.

"What is it ?", Jeramie said, listening intently.

"Could you do some research on Heinrich's oil company ? I'm not sure why, but I have a bad feeling about this whole thing.", Jim said, furrowing his eyebrows. A feeling wasn't exactly the most scientific way to look at a wedding, but Jeramie knew Jim's intuition and sixth sense were more than often 100 accurate.

"Ok...I'll do it as quickly as I can. I'll return soon.", Jeramie said, excusing himself from his pew and making an excuse he had to go to the restroom to make a quick diversion.

As Jeramie searched the oil company for signs of bankruptcy, no sight of any decline could be seen.

It was doing better than usual at selling its product, and he knew that oil was a necessity even in this seemingly perfect world (though it was true, bio fuels were doing so much better than oil companies). With his findings and a heart full of shock, Jeramie returned to the chapel and the wedding was only just beginning.

"Report.", Jim said, in a stately tone.

"It's all a sham. The oil company is doing fabulously. No sign of any trouble whatsoever.", Jeramie said, still astonished at what he had seen.

"Do you think XANA could've done this ?", Jim said, while Susanne gently nudged him in the ribcage to keep him quiet.

"Yes, I do...But what are _we _going to do about it.", Jeramie said. Jim couldn't answer, and he averted his eyes to look at the saints portrayed in the stained glass windows.

"We could really use some help up there...", Jim prayed silently, as he watched the colors change and drift on the while walls.

Chapter 3—So Help You God

The bridal march had begun to play and Odd had begun weeping as if he were in a funeral. William tried to comfort him, but Odd didn't want to be comforted by _anyone_. He swatted Will's hand away from his shoulder and glared at him. Will knew it was better just to leave him be and allow him to grieve in his own way.

After all, his beloved girlfriend was marrying someone else: someone she _didn't even **love**_

The preacher began to recite the vows between Elisabeth and Ulrich and then stated,

"If anyone here objects to the blessed union of these two souls, allow them to raise their voices or forever remain silent."

"I object.", Jim said.

"What are you doing ?", Susanne whispered up to him sharply. Jim paid her no heed.

"I too, object.", Jeramie said, and Aelita was surprised.

"This isn't right ! They don't even love each other !", Sam finally said, standing up.

"What grounds have you for making this objection ?", the preacher asked, appalled. He had never been stalled from executing a wedding before and this was unorthodox as well as unconventional.

"I did some research Father. Mr. Stern's oil company _isn't_ failing. In fact, it is **prospering**.", Jeramie said.

"What ?! This is an outrage ! No such thing is true ! Where's your proof, young man ?!", Heinrich questioned, with fire in his voice.

"Right here...Charts, graphs, documents, pictures...I even have it documented on a small audio recorder if you need further evidence, Sir.", Jeramie said, holding his files in a manila folder and then holding up the small key chain device in his left hand. Heinrich's expression changed and he looked at Anna.

"It's all a set up...", he said to her with some remorse.

"Call off the wedding.", Anna said, forcefully but with grace and prestige.

It seemed suddenly that time stopped and the only people that had freedom of movement were the Warriors.

"I called for this wedding...There is no way you are going to stop it. Once these two kiss, it's set in stone and irreversible.", the Father said, and his true nature was revealed. His disguise was starting to become transparent and his true nature had been revealed. The Father was actually _XANA_.

Ulrich and Sissi felt themselves gravitating toward each other, unable to pull each other away from connecting in a kiss, though they tried to resist. But the more they resisted, the more powerful the pull became.

At this point, Odd finally snapped. He was through just idly sitting by and allowing all of this to take place.

"YAAAAA !", he screamed, running to the front of the alter and clocking XANA with a hard right upper hook. He took Sissi and she shook her head as she had been awakened from XANA's spell. Ulrich too, had been able to make his escape and his parents followed soon after. The rest of the congregation seemed to have fallen under a sleeping spell, but XANA had been knocked cold for the time being.

Chapter 4—The Nightmare Ends

Ulrich and Sissi had left the church first and were soon followed by XANA.

"The wedding _will _continue, and you can't stop it !", XANA said, catching up to Ulrich and pulling back on his arm to put him into a submission hold. Ulrich turned the tables and tossed XANA over his shoulder in a take-down body slam.

"Dude...", Odd said, reminding himself he didn't want to get on Ulrich's side when he was really miffed.

None of them wanted to mingle in the fight that Ulrich and XANA had begun. It was between the two of them, no one else.

"Why must you resist ? Aren't you aware, love is the strongest force in the Universe ?", XANA said, coming back with a scissor kick, which Ulrich blocked.

"True love, XANA. You can't force love. It happens on its own accord.", Ulrich said, blocking each kick that XANA was trying to land. Ulrich came back with a twister kick of his own as well as a punch square in the jaw.

"I'm getting quite weary of being _knocked in the jowls _!", XANA yelled, becoming irate. But each hit was making him _weaker_. He had to avoid being hit again, lest all his precious energy be wasted. However, he was hit again, harder, in the side. XANA grunted in pain, unable to get up.

"For the time being, you've won, Stern.", XANA said with a bloodied lip and a broken spirit. With what little energy he had left, he teleported back to Lyoko to return to his grotto, not to be disturbed while he slept to regain his strength.

Chapter 5—Home Sweet Home

When the plane had landed in France, Ulrich actually _danced_, which wasn't like him. But after all he had gone through and what he had experienced, it was only proper for him to be prancing around Kadic as if he had drunken maybe a bit too much holy water. Sissi too, was glad everything was back to normal and she had gone to change. As soon as she returned from her room, all of her friends hugged her, even Ulrich.

"I'm glad it's all over. I'm just relieved to be back home, where I truly belong.", Ulrich said, with a pleased sigh nearly tearing up when he laid eyes on Kadic again. It wasn't that he didn't love his own country, but in different circumstances, he would've been feeling homesick. Yet, in all reality, Kadic was his true home, and only now had he just realized that fact.

Ulrich didn't have to worry about wearing that tuxedo again for a long while until he returned to Hamburg, but that wouldn't come for a long time down the road. It was a bittersweet feeling, though, being home and saying goodbye to Anna and Heinrich. They would keep in touch, but it was still difficult saying goodbye as he watched them leave on the jet plane that had brought them in. At least for now, all the Warriors were home and the plot XANA had enacted was null and void.

It was great to be back in France, though school work and tests were keeping the students and faculty busy. The Rosenheims had started production for _Peter Pan_, and the casting calls were already full. It would be difficult to make a decision from so many qualified actors and actresses, but when the play was ready to be produced, Lydia and Jacob would be ready to choose the best thespians Kadic had to offer.

At last, when there was a break in school education, the production of _Peter Pan_ was getting underway.

Zachary had been cast as Peter, which he wasn't expecting. But he had been the lead in many productions before. Susanne and Jim were cast as George and Mary Darling. Sissi was Wendy Darling, their eldest daughter, Jeremie was cast as John Darling (the middle child of the two boys) because Jeremie himself was a valiant leader and wore glasses, while 7th grader Tristan Brossard was cast as the youngest, Michael Darling. Since Michael usually carried a teddy bear with him in the 1953 Disney movie, young Milly Solovieff was asked if they could borrow hers as a prop for the play. She gratefully accepted. Kiwi got the part of Nana, because he was the only dog in the school at the time of initial casting. Carla Le Bihan was cast as Tinker Bell, and Herve was cast as Captain Hook. The cast worked well together and it was received to an eager audience that filled the entire auditorium. As the play opened, it went superbly, even better than expected. It had been worth all the arduous hours in putting everything together, and everyone who was in charge knew that. They had deserved all the applause they received as they took their final bow and gave final thanks to the Rosenheims, who said none of it could've been possible were it not for the incredible effort put forward by everyone.

Epilogue

_Peter Pan _ had been such a resounding success that the oncoming Prom's theme had been given the subtitle, "Anything is possible, if you only believe". Of course, it would be a while before everyone would be getting prepared for the big night. At least then, thank heaven, Sissi could wear a dress and know she wasn't being forced to wear it, and she could dance with the boy that her heart beat for: Odd DellaRobia.

Sissi was pleased that her life had resumed a normal pace (well what could be considered "normal" in any event) and that she had gotten so many compliments about her performance in _Peter Pan_. She happened to like being on stage since it gave her an escape from some of the troubles she faced from time to time.

Besides, she got to dress up and she had _always_ enjoyed doing that.

Ziva was running back to the dormitory and passed Sissi heading in the other direction.

"It's a good thing it's Friday. I _love_ Saturdays.", Ziva said, enthusiastically.

"Do you have anything planned ?", Sissi asked.

"Actually, I was hoping we could go to the movies, bring along our friends.", Ziva suggested.

"That would be super !", Sissi exclaimed, excitedly. She knew precisely which movie she and the others would be going to see, and get correct movie times and such. Not much was known what they would do with their time after the movie, but they would have a tremendous time tomorrow, and that was certain.

As Sissi's cares melted away while she was sitting next to Odd at the movie theatre, holding his hand gently, and laughing at every humorous part. Ziva had a little snort in her laugh when she was tickled by something, but that in and of itself was quite contagious. They were all roaring in laughter so much their sides hurt, and they were having the time of their lives. By the time the movie was over, they all went to the arcade to play the rest of the evening. Sissi was glad she could enjoy being an adolescent, though she was a young lady, she still liked to play. She was relieved that life was as it was supposed to be, at least in her mind's eye. She was surrounded by friends who loved and cared for her, a boy who adored her to the ends of the earth, and a purpose to be a heroine to earth and Lyoko alike. True, it was stressful at times to handle all of these elements at once, but that's what her friends were there for. No matter what the circumstance, they were a team united by unconditional love. Nothing earthly, unearthly, paranormal or metaphysical could change that.

The End


End file.
